The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known internal combustion engines may be configured to operate with compression-ignition (CI) combustion, and are often referred to as diesel or CI engines. Known products of fuel combustion in CI engines include soot or particulate matter. Particulate filters serve as mechanical filtering devices that remove particulate matter from the exhaust gas feedstream. Particulate filters require regeneration when saturated with particulate matter. Particulate filter regeneration may include consuming fuel to increase temperature in the particulate filter to oxidize the particulate matter, which increases fuel consumption without corresponding tractive effort or vehicle propulsion.
Known systems use engine operating inputs including engine speed, engine fuel consumption (load), and barometric corrections to the air intake system to estimate engine soot production. Known methods to estimate engine soot production incompletely account for increases in soot rates occurring during transient driving maneuvers. Engine soot production during transient driving maneuvers can vary significantly from engine soot production during non-transient driving maneuvers. Calibration efforts associated with estimating engine soot production over a range of engine speed, fueling and intake air pressure conditions and a range of engine fuel/air ratios can be extensive.